This is where we met
by SissiCuddles
Summary: Somehow the last adventure the Full Circle Fleet had unwittingly embarked on had brought them back to Ocampa. A post Full Circle Fleet story. Spoilers for every book Kirsten Beyer has published so far.


Somehow the last adventure the Full Circle Fleet had unwittingly embarked on had brought them to Ocampa. The planet that had once turned into a desert and had been taken under the Caretaker's selfish care had now turned into a flourishing land, where the bluest of oceans met the lush green foliage of tropical forests. Kes' return almost a decade earlier had brought a renaissance of a sort as through her care, her enthusiasm and her innate mental abilities which Tuvok had helped finesse during her years as a member of Voyager's crew, she had enlightened her fellow Ocampas and brought them new beliefs to hold onto as they all worked together for a brighter future for the whole planet. She had arrived back on Ocampa with a mission: to bring her homeland back to its former lustre, when water was abundant and beings lived on the surface, when their powers were as strong as ever and their civilisation could sustain itself without having to resort to the tyranny of a sporocystian lifeform with an attitude problem. As the remaining ships of the Full Circle Fleet now orbited the planet, Voyager's former crew couldn't help but look down from every available viewport as the orb below them slowly spin into a new day.

Kes had not been there to welcome her friends back but her son and granddaughter had insisted on taking every single member of the original Voyager senior staff on a day long tour of what the planet had to offer. Luscious green grass covered plains were surrounded by equally vibrant hills and gave way to rocky riverbeds, glossy lakes and sandy beaches. A gentle breeze brought with the smell of flowers in bloom and a hint of the saltiness from the nearby ocean. The Voyager crew enjoyed the sights from the comfort of what the Ocampa referred to as a cruiser. They made a few stops every now and then to allow the children, Miral in particular, to stretch their legs, run around and enjoy the delicious fruit growing in what seemed like unlimited fields.  
Chakotay had particularly enjoyed when Balim's daughter, who resembled her grandmother in so many ways aside from the blonde curls that had framed Kes' cherubic face later on in her life on the ship, had pleaded with her ather to stop their shuttle and send some time on one of the sandy shores on the southern hemisphere. As soon as the cruiser had touched down, the smaller Ocampa had dragged Kathryn down to the beach to dip their toes into the sand. Kathryn had put up a fight for a while but when the young Ocampa had looked straight into her eyes, she had immediately bent down to free herself from her Starfleet issue boots and, with her trouser legs rolled up, she had turned towards her former first officer sporting a wicked grin and threw the boots his way before turning around and letting the lithe Ocampa guide her further down the beach. Miral followed her "unofficial" godmother down to the shore, her parents trailing behind, holding hands with Michael as the fierce little boy took tentative steps onto the sand. Voyager's Captain walked closely behind the group, his attention focused on the woman that had, as the Earth saying goes, turned his life upside down. With the fleet's return to the Alpha Quadrant scheduled to start the following morning, Kathryn Janeway had lowered her walls and let loose and, as she walked barefoot on the alien beach under the Ocampa sun, laughing as the two small girls in her company jumped waves and splashed water all around them, she had never looked more beautiful or at peace.

The day had concluded with a special dinner hosted in Voyager's mess hall for old times' sake. Balim, his daughter and the captains of the fleet were regaled with stories from Voyager's first trek through the now almost familiar Delta Quadrant. Memories were shared over food and not a single time was the aftertaste of leola root missed. After dessert had been devoured enthusiastically by most people at the table and the plated laid abandoned on the table, Kathryn took a moment to take it all in, as new friends and old friends met. The EMH, Seven and Balim were engaged in a heated conversation about the expansion of the network of medical facilities on the planet, Tom and Harry were busy bickering like an old married couple, while Miral had found a friend in the Ocampa girl and they were busy drawing over what looked like copies of Voyager's schematics with old fashioned crayons, Cambridge was entertaining a small audience with a somewhat racy story from his past while B'Elanna waved a staffed Targ in front of Michael's face as Chakotay bounced him on his knee. Kathryn's eyes stayed on him the longest. She focused on his greying hair, that touch of white amidst the raven locks had been a recurring joke between them ever since their first night together on Proxima; on those intense brown eyes that share the same colour as her second favourite thing, coffee; on the tattoo on his temple, the design engraved in her brain because of the many, many times she had run her fingers over it, tracing the smooth lines over and over again as he fell asleep, head resting over her chest; on his supple lips that she had wanted to kiss, and sometimes bite, on so many occasion before she had even allowed herself to really think about it, the same lips have recited poetry to her as she relaxed by his side and that have brought her so much pleasure during the last three or so years; on the slender neck and the broad shoulders that she had unwittingly squeezed so many times during their first journey together and that she now could stroke, grip and scratch freely in the confines of their quarters; on the arms that wrapped around her, firmly yet gently, every night before going to sleep and the hands that cradle her face whenever he kisses her with a reverence that at times still brings her to tears. At that moment in time, Kathryn wanted nothing but to be able to spend the rest of her life by this man's side.

They had talked about marriage before. After their first night together, when their love for each other had been ruled by the excitement and hope that every new relationship brings, the symbols of their commitment had been put under a spotlight while Voyager's mission to the Yaris Nebula kept them apart for almost a year. Kathryn's treasured wooden box had taken residence on top of her bedside table serving as a reminder every night and every morning that their date in Venice was worth every second of agonising wait, while Chakotay's handmade mirror, adorned by the stones collected from different planets in the Delta Quadrant, smoothed and carved by his very hands, had been his constant companion as it sat in his uniform pocket, close to his heart. Those gifts that had at first made for an awkward situation on the holodeck, after their night on Proxima held the power to fight the loneliness from settling in as the couple longed for the day they could be together again.

After Kathryn's return from the Continuum, fourteen months after her death, the topic of marriage had come up in jest: a joke here, a joke there and off-hand comments that meant no harm as the couple followed Starfleet Command's order, even though it had been given disguised under the guise of a simple suggestion, to keep the current status of their relation as it was, to keep their love for one another safe in the confines of their separate quarters, away from the curious eyes of the fleet. Of course, everybody already knew of the blossoming relationship between the Full Circle Fleet Admiral and Voyager's dashing Captain and had nothing but respect for the two senior officers involved.  
Then he had appeared out of nowhere with a ring box behind his back and a proposal. Kathryn had felt panic rise and engulf her until the box had been opened to reveal a newly discovered element, found on an asteroid the very same day, and Chakotay had requested R&R for the whole fleet. Their time on the strange and mysterious planet had given them a chance to talk about their future. By the lake, hidden away from the rest of their group, she had confided in him about her reservations towards their future and the idea of marriage. _"I don't care if we ever marry. For me, nothing can change the fact that your happiness is indistinguishable from mine", _he had had promised to spend the rest of their days, and nights, together and that was more than enough for the moment.

With her eyes still on Chakotay, Kathryn thought about the gorgeous day they had just had and how on that beach, right before she had commed Voyager for a beam-up, she had looked straight into his eyes and saw the happiness and peace radiating from his whole body, and the idea of not being tied to him by something tangible and solid like a marriage certificate, or a ceremony while they made vows to each other while surrounded by family and friends had quickly crept up from the abyss of her conscience. Chakotay had walked towards her, still holding onto the boots she had jokingly thrown at him earlier, and smiled that full bodied smile, his sweet dimples gracing his cheeks and she had realised that maybe, just maybe she was ready to take a leap and officially seal their life together and she could only hope that he would agree to the unconventional plan she had just formulated in her head, like he had done under her command all those years ago.

When Chakotay kissed Michael's downy head and handed him over to his mother, he caught sight of Kathryn looking at him, who, with a gentle smile and a slow blinking of her eyes, quietly let him know that everything was okay. His own smile widened and that's when Kathryn knew that it was really going to be okay.

* * *

After the Paris family left to put the kids to bed, the conversation slowly came to a stand still as everybody got ready to bid goodnight to old and new friends. Balim carried his sleeping daughter through the empty hallways of a quiet Voyager, flanked by Chakotay and, holding onto the Captain's arm, Janeway.

"My mother spoke very highly of you, of both of you, and if she were here to see how far you two have come, she would be so happy. She told me about the love between you and how, for so many years, you could not act on it while in the direct chain of command." Balim, whispered over the girl's head.

"Technically, the Admiral here is still my superior officer and for the last four years or so I still had to report directly to her." Chakotay replied.

"We have learned not to give a damn.", Kathryn joked. "It won't be long until we don't have to worry about the chain of command."

Chakotay looked at her, trying to get the true meaning of her words. They had not had the time to discuss in depth what would happen after their return to the Alpha Quadrant and the endless debriefing that will sure follow their homecoming. Months before, they had started talking about looking for a place together but that conversation got derailed rather swiftly when Kathryn had turned around to straddle him as the bubbles and the warm water from the bath they were sharing sloshed around and over the edge of he tub and there was no time or space for words.

All Chakotay knew was that he could not bear being separated from her and that he would not hesitate to leave Starfleet once again if they put themselves or their orders in his and Kathryn's way.

"How long will it take you to get back to the Alpha Quadrant?", Balim asked.

"It will take the fleet more or less a month to reach Earth if everything goes well." Kathryn stated. "My mother is already planning a dinner with everybody's families at her house. I couldn't bring myself to stop her."

"And I'll finally have Gretchen Janeway's wonderful caramel brownies again." Chakotay joked as they finally stepped into the transporter room. The gamma shift ensign manning the station nodded towards his commanding officers and started inputting the coordinated needed for the transport.

"Whenever you are ready, sir."

"Balim..." Kathryn started. "It has been an honour to meet you and spend time with you and your daughter. What you and your mother have done for Ocampa is incredible. I never thought I would see your planet again but I am glad I got to step foot on it. Kes was a dear friend and we have missed her so very much over the last few years. She saved my life."

Chakotay squeezed her hand. He was fully aware of Kes' role in Kathryn's return from the dead and had thanked their Ocampa friend every day since. With a pat on Balim's back and a soft touch on his daughter's arm, Chakotay led the man onto the transporter pad.

"It's been an honour, Balim. May we see each other again."

"Thank you, both of you. Ocampa wouldn't be what it is now without you. What you have done for my people and my mother in particular... the Ocampas owe you and will always welcome you with arms wide open." That said, Balim turned to the ensign on duty, nodded and they were gone in a beam of blue light.

Chakotay turned towards Kathryn and together they bid goodnight to the ensign. As soon as the transporter room doors closed, Chakotay's hand immediately reached for Kathryn's and they walked down the hallway towards the turbolift.

"What time are you planning on transporting back to Vesta?"

"Not until the fleet is ready to depart. B'Elanna wants me to double check something she's working on tomorrow morning before I head back over."

"Is that so?" he asked, pulling her towards him. She leaned her head against his shoulder, something that she rarely did outside the confines of their quarters, but midnight on Voyager was a particularly quiet time and no one was roaming the halls aside from them. She hummed her assent and snuggled closer. "What are we going to do about that?"

Chakotay felt her shift against him and when she came to a stop, their still intertwined hands made him halt too. Kathryn was looking at him with a serene smile and upon closer inspection, tears in her eyes.

"Kath-", he started.

"Marry me."

"W-what?"

"Marry me, Chakotay.", she repeated. "Tonight. Let's get Regina down to the planet and get her to marry us."

"Kathryn, are you serious about this? What about Starfleet Command? Last time you were on Earth they told you, under any circumstance, not to marry me while we are out here."

"They don't need to know." Kathryn said, getting hold of both of his hands and bringing them together in front of her chest, under her chin.

"So you want to get married and keep it a secret? What's that going to accomplish?" Chakotay asked confused and slightly annoyed.

"Chakotay, you are not and will never be my dirty little secret.", she stated. "I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. What I meant was that we don't necessarily need to tell Command right away." Kathryn took a deep breathe and then continued. "I know that the last time we talked about marriage we said we didn't need anything official to be happy together, but I want that now. I want to be married to you.", she explained. "I want to marry you here, where we first met. I don't honestly think getting married on Voyager's bridge is all that romantic plus I don't really want an audience."

"Kathryn, I-" He sighed. "Are you 100% sure this is what you want? Because I could never forgive myself if you were doing this just because you think it would please me."

"I-" Kathryn stopped. "Do you not want to marry me? I thought-"

"Kathryn, stop! Of course I want to marry you!" he said with a dimple framed smile. "If we both didn't have to leave Proxima that day, I would have asked you to marry me then.", he confessed as tears run down her cheeks only to meet her smiling lips.

"So..."

"So let's comm Regina and get her and Doctor Sal down to the beach."

"Doctor Sal?" Kathryn asked.

"Well, wherever Regina is, Sal isn't too far behind and we need at least a witness."

"Right. You would think that a person who was engaged twice in her life would know."

"Don't worry. You won't have to do this ever again." he said, bringing her hands up to his lips.

"I'll take your word for it."

Together they made it all the way to the captain's quarter just in time to replicate a bottle of Champagne and comm Captain Farkas before Kathryn decided to use the full extent of her admiralty privileges and start a site to site transport.

* * *

They got married under a sea of stars, their feet firmly planted in the fine sand of an Ocampa beach, the waves and the distant birds the only soundtrack to their vows.

Weeks later the dinner that Gretchen Janeway had organised to celebrate the Fleet's return, functioned as a reception. Tuvok married them a second time under a canopy of star in the Indiana plains and, surrounded by their friends and family, their current journey came to a close and another one was brought to life.


End file.
